La nuit porte conseil
by Anacofleb
Summary: One-Shot: Hermione et Ron se sont disputés et n'arrive pas à dormir... Attention cette histoire n'aura pas de suite


Dans l'école endormie, deux âmes en peine n'arrivaient pas à trouver le sommeil.

L'une d'elle était une jeune fille de sixième année, aux cheveux en broussailles et aux yeux noisette. Le nez plongé dans un livre, Hermione essayait de passer le temps, mais plus que tout elle essayait d'oublier. Cependant, malgré son amour des livres, elle n'avait lu qu'une ligne, la seule et même ligne, depuis près d'une demi heure qu'elle était descendu dans la salle commune pour ne pas réveiller ses compagne de chambre.

Sa tête était ailleurs, elle ne cessait de penser à un grand roux aux yeux bleus avec qui elle s'était encore disputée. Rien d'inhabituel entre les deux jeunes gens, pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cette dispute. Pourquoi fallait il toujours qu'il cherche à la provoquer ? Etait ce un jeu pour lui ? En tout cas pour elle s'en était assez, plus qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter en faite.

Pendant ce temps, dans son dortoir, ce fameux grand jeune homme roux, n'arrivait pas non plus à trouver le sommeil. Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers elle. Il repensait lui aussi à leur dispute.

Pourquoi fallait il qu'il s'emballe pour un simple lettre ?... Stupide Weasley jaloux, elle n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter que ce n'était qu'un ami et rien d'autre, mais non il ne la croyait pas et se fâcher pour rien…Pour rien, pour rien, non pas vraiment pour rien, en faite il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'un autre que lui puisse lui dire des mots doux, l'approcher, la toucher ou encore poser ses lèvres sur elle…

Attend Ron, réfléchis à ce que tu viens de dire… Tu parles de ton amie là… De ta meilleure amie, celle qui est comme une sœur pour toi… Oui c'est vrai mais d'un autre coté, quand Ginny se léchait les lèvres après avoir manger une glace jamais il n'avait eu envie d'être à la place de la glace ou encore que cette langue s'attarde sur lui…Alors que lorsqu'il observait Hermione faire de même il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à toute sortes de choses qu'ils pourrait faire ensemble…

Finalement en y réfléchissant bien, Hermione n'était pas une sœur pour lui, non c'était autre chose... De l'amour peut être… Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, depuis le jour du bal en quatrième année où il l'avait vu arriver au bras de Krum, si magnifique qu'elle aurait pu faire pâlir de jalousie tout un groupe de vélanes. Depuis ce fameux bal donc, il avait cessé de penser à elle comme à sa meilleure amie pour la considérer comme une fille…Non ! En faites comme la plus belle fille de Poudlard mais aussi comme la femme qu'il désirait, et avec laquelle il souhait avoir un avenir…

Sur cette pensée et sans vraiment sans rendre compte, il avait quitté son dortoir sans un bruit pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades, avait descendu quatre à quatre les escalier et se dirigeait en direction du dortoir des filles de Griffondor…

Seulement il avait oublié qu'un sortilège empêchait, même le plus téméraire des élèves mâles, de rejoindre le dortoir de ces dernières… Et c'est dans un bruit sourd, qu'il se retrouva en bas de l'escalier, après n'avoir grimper que deux marches.

En attendant cela Hermione, qui n'avait pas remarquer sa présence, releva la tête pour voir ce qui avait bien pu ce passer.

« Ron ? Mais que fais tu debout à cette heure de la nuit ? Et puis où comptais tu te rendre comme ça ? Ne te souviens tu pas que les escaliers sont enchantés pour empêcher les garçons de monter ?

- Euh… Je ne sais pas… Oui je le sais mais je… Enfin j'étais… Et toi alors pourquoi es tu dans la salle commune à cette heure de la nuit ?

- Eh bien… Je lisais…Répondit Hermione en rougissant de ce léger mensonge. Voyant la rougeur de ses joues, Ron s'emporta un peu.

- Ah encore une lettre de Vicky… pff ! Il te suffit plus de les lire la journée, maintenant tu descends pour les lire en cachette…

- Ron ! Tu es stupide tu sais…S'énerva la jeune fille… Et quand bien ce serait le cas cela ne te regarderai pas le moins du monde.

- Oui donc c'est bien une lettre de ce cher Vicky que tu caches dans ton livre…

- Non Ron ! Ce n'est qu'un livre et rien d'autre… Oh et puis j'en ai assez de me justifier devant toi, si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que me surveiller et m'engueuler à une heure aussi tardive, et bien je vais retourner me coucher… Bonne nuit Ronald ! »

Sur ces mots, Hermione quitta sa place près du foyer de la cheminée, et s'avança près de Ron, qui était restait tout ce temps planté devant les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles. Il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il n'était pas venu pour se disputer avec elle bien au contraire. Aussi lorsque Hermione passa à son niveau, il tendit la main et saisit son bras fermement pour la retenir.

« Non… Ne t'en va pas reste avec moi… Je… Je vais me calmer… » Elle le regarda un instant, et se défit de son emprise doucement.

- D'accord…Je reste.

- Merci »

Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Hermione semblait trouver les escaliers fort attirants, et Ron la contemplait ouvrant la bouche de temps à autre avant de la refermer, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

Son regard s'attarda alors sur la jeune fille et il en fut troublé. Elle n'était vêtue que d'une simple nuisette de soie, qui ne cachait rien de ses formes généreuses. Ron pouvait parfaitement deviner la forme de ses seins, de ses hanches ou de ses cuisses, et commençait déjà à rêver de la sensation que lui procurerai de toucher ce corps si parfait…

C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione sortie de sa rêverie, et le regarda dans les yeux ne comprenant pas pourquoi il rougissait si violemment.

« Ca va Ron ? On dirait que quelque chose te dérange…

-Euh… en faites c'est toi… Euh non attends… Tu me dérange pas mais euh… Comment dire euh… Ta tenue…et bien elle me dérange…Enfin non elle me trouble… Euh non je veux dire…Tu es très belle en nuisette. Bafouilla Ron

Hermione réalisa alors que sa tenue ne cachait rien de sa féminité et commença à rougir à son tour, heureuse malgré tout de l'effet qu'elle faisait à son meilleur ami.

- Oh… C'est donc ça qui te fait rougir… Et bien merci

- De rien je le pense sincèrement…

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es descendu de ton dortoir en plein milieu de la nuit…

Hermione ne le quittait pas des yeux, en faites elle adorait ce noyer dans ses deux océans bleu azur que formaient ses yeux. Il plongea à son tour son regard dans le sien, et lui répondit

- En faite… Si c'est pas loin de ça…

- QUOI ? Tu es en train de me dire que tu sors la nuit pour aller espionner les filles dans leur dortoir

- Non ! Jamais de la vie ! Et puis ne t'énerve pas comme ça car c'est pas les filles que je voulais voir mais une fille… La seule et unique fille…

- Oh… Sa voix se brisa… Tu avais un rendez vous galant alors… Je suis désolée, ta douce à du fuir en me voyant… Je veux dire qui voudrait être surpris par la préféte…Elle réfléchit un instant, les larmes commençaient à lui piquer les yeux… Alors tu es amoureux ?

- Euh et bien… Oui ! Sur ce simple mot, il rougit encore plus qu'avant.

- Oh… fit elle déçu malgré elle, et qui est la chanceuse qui a su capturer le cœur de mon meilleur ami ?

- Eh bien… C'est la fille la plus surprenante que je connaisse…Et elle est belle très belle, elle pourrait faire rougir de jalousie un clan de vélanes tout entier… Quand je la vois je perds tout mes moyens, et je n'arrive plus à raisonner normalement… Je sais c'est déjà pas brillant d'habitude mais elle est tellement belle et intelligente que je me sens comme le dernier des imbéciles quand elle est dans la même pièce que moi.

- Tu n'es pas un imbécile Ron, tu es même quelqu'un de très bien et je suis sure que cette fille… Je suis sure qu'elle t'apprécie pour ce que tu es Ron. Soit un garçon gentil et sincère, un peu colérique certes, mais avec le cœur sur la main.

- Euh et bien merci de le penser Hermione. Tu veux que je t'en dise plus sur elle ?

- Non…Enfin oui, dit elle avec un pincement au cœur, j'en serai ravie

- Bon… Elle a de magnifiques yeux noisette, mais j'aime les comparer à deux bols de chocolat que je boirai volontiers à longueur de journée. Ses longs cheveux châtain tombent en cascade sur ses épaules et me semblent soyeux au toucher… Je me suis souvent dit que j'aimerai y passer mes mains… Joignant le geste à la parole, Ron leva sa main vers la chevelure de son amie qui recula légèrement sous la surprise.

- Mais que…que fais tu Ron ? Tu oublies ta petite amie…

- Hermione tu ne comprends pas ?

- Comprendre quoi Ron ? Que tu aimes une fille magnifique comme une vélane, avec de grands et beaux yeux, de longs et doux cheveux… Si j'ai compris Ron rassures toi… Malheureusement pour moi j'ai bel et bien compris…Je vais te laisser et elle devrait te rejoindre.

- Non ! Hermione tu n'as rien compris, si tu t'en vas elle ne me rejoindra pas… Au contraire, si tu… Attends… Tu as bien dis moi « malheureusement pour moi » ?

- Non, enfin oui… Euh non… Répondit elle en baissant son regard.

Il attrapa son menton dans sa main et releva délicatement sa tête, enfin de croiser à nouveau son regard.

- Regardes moi Hermione

Elle leva vers lui un regard plein de larmes qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir plus longtemps.

- Voilà pourquoi je suis qu'un imbécile, je ne suis capable que de te faire pleurer et de me disputer avec toi. Et j'ai horreur de ça Hermione.

- Oui mais elle tu l'as rend heureuse.

- Non

- Pourquoi dis tu cela ?

- Je ne la rends pas heureuse… Car chaque fois, que l'on est seuls… Comment dire… Je m'arrange pour me disputer avec elle, pour de stupides lettres d'un bellâtre… Il inspira un grand coup. Celle que j'aime Hermione elle est devant moi et je viens encore de la faire pleurer… Celle que j'aime c'est TOI, Hermione… Mais je comprendrai que mes sentiments ne soient pas partagés

Hermione ne répondit pas aussitôt, il fallu le temps que l'information monte à son cerveau. Ron l'aimait elle. Elle était la jeune fille qui à ses yeux était plus belle qu'une vélane. C'est alors qu'elle lui sauta au cou, et emportée par la joie de cette déclaration posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait le goût des sucreries et la chaleur de l'amour.

Ron resta tout d'abord de marbre devant le baiser d'Hermione, mais il ne pu longtemps résister à l'embrasser à son tour avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Alors pour être sur qu'il ne rêvait pas, il passa ses grandes mains chaudes autour de la petite taille fine de son amie, sentant soudain la chaleur de son corps à travers son léger vêtement.

Au bout de quelques instants, ils se séparèrent à contre cœur, tous deux désireux de connaître plus du corps de l'autre. Leurs regards remplis d'amour se croisèrent, et ils se sourirent.

- Ron ?

- Oui ?

- Je dois te dire… Je t'aime

- C'est vrai ? Alors embrasse moi encore… Répondit il les yeux pleins de malice et d'envie.

Alors, pour la seconde fois, ils s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ron enlaça de nouveau Hermione, ses mains découvrant ce corps qu'il avait si souvent rêvé de toucher. Tandis qu'Hermione avait délicatement posait ses mains sur le torse réconfortant de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Hum hum… Harry se tenait en bas des escaliers à la fois gêné et heureux… Vous étés déjà debout ?

- En faites plutôt pas encore coucher, répondit Hermione

- Oh… Vu l'heure qu'il est c'est raté pour dormir

- Ah bon ! Quel heure est il ?demanda Ron

- Sept heures.

- Mince ! On n'a pas vu le temps passer… Bon alors allons manger les garçons

- Euh Hermione …Bien que tu sois très jolie dans cette nuisette Hermione… Je doute que Ron apprécie que tu t'exhibes devant tous les garçons de notre école…

- Oh mon dieu !

Hermione monta quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à son dortoir sous le regards amusé d'Harry.

- C'est à se demander ce que tu lui as fait Ron, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça

- Euh rien de spécial, je lui ai juste fais ma déclaration, répliqua un Ron rougissant.

- Et bien du aurai du la faire plus tôt beaucoup plus tôt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est joyeux couple avec un ami encore plus joyeux qui entraient dans la grande salle, profitant de ces instants de bonheur dans ce monde en guerre.


End file.
